


Ozone, petrichor, honey and fire

by ECOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Child Neglect, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laura Derek and Talia are mentioned but dont talk, M/M, Murder Husbands, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr request, bloody fluff but still fluff, it's just referenced, not important for the plot, the fire happened but no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles felt pain.Peter heard something.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	Ozone, petrichor, honey and fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the request I've been working on, asked by @firescanfly.  
> This was fun to write, hope you like it!  
> Beta for Flostar.  
> Enjoy.

_After dinner, Peter volunteered to do the routine patrol, saying that, since he was going to retake his duties as Left Hand, he would have to do it again. Talia smiled at him and he rolled his eyes without venom._

_He wouldn't say it at loud, but he missed his family._

_While he was walking for the reserve, he couldn't help thinking about Cora's friend._

_He could remember the sheriff's son, a cute little thing, always full of energy and with somethng to say. He never talked to him, but he had one memory about the kid that he couldn't forget._

_A very curious memory._

_His niece always talked about him in their Skype calls and the things she said were flattering, and for her to esteem someone so much, his sister finding him charming, the pack to love him, and even Derek liking his presence, he had to be interesting enough._

_He could admit to himself he was disappointed when Cora said he was busy and wouldn't go that night._

_Still thinking about it, he heard something not very far from him._

_Loud and wet._

_He started to walk to the source, and with every step he gave, the noise became a little clearer._

_There was a voice._

_Five steps more and he smelled something he didn't want to smell again._

_Wolfbane._

_Mountain ash._

_Hunters._

_Peter immediately ran, faster than he had ever done, his senses focused on getting at the place from where the noises came. His mind wouldn't think on anything else._

_And clearly it couldn't, since he didn't notice what the voice was saying until he got there and was taken aback by what he saw: bodies on the ground, no pulse, the smell of wolfbane and mountain ash betrayed their nature, their corpses were gored and mangled._

_But that wasn't what had his attention. No._

_The thing that had his attention was the attractive young man who was hitting the bodies with a feral violence. And a bat. Discharging his rage even though it was obvious life abandoned them a long time ago._

_His scent was familiar, a mixed of ozone, petrichor, honey and fire, and he was surprised at finding himself not hating the last one._

_“You had to come fucking today”_

_Hit._

_“Why today?”_

_Hit._

_“I'm so close to finishing my project and you come today!”_

_Hit._

_“Do you know how many days I've been without sleeping for that shit? A lot”_

_Hit harder and the hunters' faces couldn't be called that anymore._

_Peter thought on Cora, what she said about her friend not liking being interrupted when he was doing something important and having a rather bad temper when that happened._

_He knew who was the person in front of him._

_He gave another step and the violent boy stopped and turned to him, and when the amber irises were over him, Peter was breathless._

_Wild, deep, calculating. So much crude and dangerous power._

_He was assessed by the beautiful crature, who relaxed after doing it. The pretty pale face lost its sharpness and Peter didn't stop himself from contemplating the stars that decorated it._

_“You must be Peter” he said._

_Peter couldn't control the wolfish grin that formed on his face._

_“And you must be Stiles”_

_The boy just gave him a mischievous smile._

* * *

Peter wakes up, he lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes with his right hand. He looks at his chest and can't help the smile he makes for the scene he sees.

His lover sleeping peacefully, his close eyes fluttering and little snores slipping from his mouth.

Peter knows he's smiling like an idiot and he doesn't care.

He lows his head and leaves a kiss on Stiles' hair, then stays there for a moment, just enjoying the sweet scent of his mate.

Ozone. Petrichor. Honey. Fire.

The moment was interrupted by a loud sound at his left, he turns and sees his boy's phone alarm ring. He tries to turn it off without moving too much so he can continue sleeping with Stiles, but before he gets at the phone, he feels movement on his chest.

He looks down to meet two captivating eyes, looking at him with so much love he finds it hard to breathe.

That beautiful wildness it's still there.

“Good morning” Stiles says, still sounding sleepy and with a soft smile on his lips.

He touches his face with his left hand, Peter takes his wrist and passes his fingers over the bite mark placed there.

“You don't need to go” he says.

“I do need to go” the youngest man replies.

Peter frowns slightly, which makes him receive a short kiss on his jaw.

“After school I'm all yours, I promise”

“You're mine” Peter can't stop himself from saying.

Stiles just laughs before giving him another kiss.

“Yeah, I am. You're grumpy today”

After that, his boy gets out of bed, letting him see his lithe body that it's covered with one of Peter's henleys. Stiles leaves the room, surely going to the kitchen and make some coffee.

He takes a minute before getting out of bed too. He goes to the bathroom to do his necessities and brush his teeth, then goes to the closet, he takes a shirt, jeans, and starts getting dressed.

He goes to the kitchen and finds Stiles drinking his coffee, he looks at the table and smiles when he sees another mug, he takes it and takes a sip.

Just like he likes it.

Peter continues looking at Stiles while the young one finished his coffee, the young man lets out a satisfied sigh when he's done and leaves the mug behind him, he walks forward to Peter to give him a last kiss before going back to their room.

When he's gone, Peter starts making breakfast, hearing his lover get ready.

Just when the food is ready he hears Stiles coming to the kitchen, he turns and finds him using another one of his henleys and black jeans, his backpack in hand. He sits on the table, Peter takes the plates and sits too.

They eat in silence, touching their feet under the table from time to time.

Peter takes the plates again and puts them on the sink for later, he walks at the door and takes his keys.

“You know, I could go by myself” Stiles says behind him, like he always does.

He nods. “You could” he says, like he always does.

The boy rolls his eyes fondly and then gets out of their house, being followed by Peter.

They get into the car, Stiles lays down on the passenger seat, still a little tired, and they start to drive to the young man's college. During the way, they take hands while Stiles hums softly.

After fifteen minutes they get to their destination.

Stiles straightens and leans to give him a kiss, he puts his hand on Stiles' nape and deepens the kiss, letting their tongues and purring at the low moans he hears. He nips his lower lip before Stiles draws away.

“I'm all yours”

Then he gets out of the car.

Peter waits a minute before driving home.

* * *

_Stiles was in bed, with his pajamas and special pillow, ready to go to sleep._

_He was ready to go to sleep when he felt something._

_He didn't know what, it was weird and it had never happened to him. It hurt, but not like his mom's words, the burning scratches of her nails, the tact of her hand against his skin, or the suffocating feeling of her hands around his neck while being drowned._

_A ghost pain. Sharp. Constant._

_Feeling confused, Stiles got out of bed and started to walk downstairs. In the living room, he took the phone and dialled the number of the fire station._

_“The Hale House is on fire”_

_He hung up, went to his room and got in bed again._

_He didn't close his eyes._

_Five minutes later, he heard his dad being called, getting dressed in his work clothing and closing the door._

_Then Stiles slept._

_The next day, his dad wasn't home yet when he woke up. It was sunday, so he took his time to make breakfast for himself and a lunch box for his dad. He didn_ ' _t want to get dressed so he stayed with his pajamas and set his way at the sheriff station._

_While he was walking he could hear people gossiping between them, in that tone of voice that pretended to be a whisper but wanted to be heard by others._

_Hales and fire were the most used words._

_Stiles continued walking until he was in front of his dad's work and then in front of Tara's desk. She leaned on the desk to see him and smiled._

_“Hi, Stiles! Did you come to bring your dad his lunch?” the kind woman asked, not pointing out at the fact that he was in pajamas._

_“Yes”_

_“He's a little busy, you can sit there and wait for a moment”_

_Stiles noded and sat on one of the closest chairs._

_Being there, he noticed people next to him: a girl about his age who was moving nervously, a teenage boy with a blank face, and a young woman who couldn't stop biting her lip._

_Cora, Derek and Laura Hale._

_He looked at the floor, trying to not put his gaze over them, feeling a weird sensation with their presence._

_A couple of minutes passed until the door of his dad's office was opened and he looked up, seeing his dad coming out of there and being followed by two people. He recognized the tall dark-haired woman and the handsome blue eyed man as Talia and Peter Hale._

_Stiles waited until they thanked his dad and started to walk away from him, then he stood up and walked at his dad._

_He felt a look over him but ignored it._

_He was beside his dad and saw the Hales go, after that, he turned to his dad._

_“Your lunch”_

_“Thanks, kiddo” he said, tired, like he had been sounding for some time._

_Stiles noded, said goodbye to Tara, and went home._

_He passed the next two weeks watching the Hales, learning their routine, sometimes going close to their house. He knew he could get in trouble but his curiosity didn't let him stop, he needed to know what happened._

_Flashing eyes, fangs and howls was what he got._

_A monday he sat with Cora Hale during recess, she looked at him, clearly wondering what wanted a kid one year younger to do with her._

_“I'm the one who told the firefighters to go to your house, I know you and your family are werewolves, I think I'm something too. Help me” he said._

_Her eyes widened._

_“You're not lying”_

_“I'm not”_

_She looked at him, let her eyes flash for a second._

_“Sure”_

* * *

_“Are you ever gonna tell my mom what you are?” Cora asked._

_They were in his house._

_“Maybe. I think. One day. I don't know” Stiles said._

_She sighed, already knowing that was gonna be his answer. She sat properly on his bed and looked at him, that look that said she wasn't happy with him but still couldn't be angry because she loved him._

_“You know, I can continue bringing books from the library all that you want, but it would be easier to train your shiny powers-”_

_“Spark”_

_“-if you had someone to help you” she said._

_“You help me”_

_“Someone who is not thirteen”_

_He sat properly too._

_“I'm good with you” he shruged. “I've always been a self-taught person”_

_“I know that” she said with a hard tone._

_Stiles grimaced, he didn't want to touch that topic right now._

_“And I'm going well with just the books. I already learned how to hide and change my heartbeat, hide my steps, my scent, muted noises, burn stuff, paralyze things and break bones, and in only two years. I would call that good progress”_

_Cora looked at him a little longer before she sighed._

_“Okay, yeah, you're doing fine on your own. I still think you should tell mom about it”_

_He shruged again._

_“I'll do it, just not really soon”_

_His friend gave up at the end, knowing she wouldn't win this battle, and three hours later she went back home._

_At the door and saying goodbye to her, he remembered they needed groceries, so he took some money and got out._

_In the way at the store he made a mental list of what he had to buy since he forgot to make one, he didn't need to buy a lot since it was only him and his dad, but he needed to know if he had enough money._

_After half an hour in the store, Stiles came out of the establishment, happy he got everything he wanted and still had extra money._

_He was going to go straight home when he felt something._

_A ghost pain._

_Similar to the one he felt when the Hale House was in fire._

_He started to walk to a hardware store, even though he didn't know why and he had never gone to that place before. Inside there, he walked, passing next to ropes, wires and batteries, until he got to a hallway with tasers._

_There was a woman._

_Blonde. Tall. He would probably find her pretty if she didn't make him want to open her chest, take her heart and step on it until it was just a bloody mass of skin and nerves._

_She turned to him, then smiled._

_“Well, hello” she said, an amused voice that just made Stiles want to cut her tongue._

_“Hello” he said, trying to hide the dicomfort he was feeling._

_“Are you lost?”_

_He shaked his head._

_“Oh, then you want one of these?” she pointed at the tasers._

_Stiles noded. He walked to her._

_“They seem fun”_

_The woman laughed. And he just wanted to rip her throat._

_“That's something curious for a boy like you to say. I think I like you”_

_He wanted to gouge out her eyes._

_“I like you too, what's your name?”_

_She looked him up and down, she didn't speak for one full minute._

_“Catherine”_

_Lie._

_“K or C?”_

_“With C”_

_“It's cute”_

_“And yours?”_

_“Michael”_

_They stayed in silence for a while._

_“I should go, my parents only gave me five minutes”_

_He started to walk away from her, but her voice stopped him._

_“Weren't you going to buy one?”_

_He looked back at her, then smiled._

_“My dad said I could see them and tomorrow he would buy it. I think I want one like yours”_

_And he got out of there._

_Stiles went home, put the groceries on the fridge and the pantries, then took his phone and texted Cora._

**_Ask your mom if she knows a female hunter whose name has a K_ **

_He waited two minutes before he got a reply._

**_Cora: She started to shake, asked me why I wanted to know and then said Kate Argent_ **

**_Cora: Stiles what happened?_ **

_He let out a curse._

**_What did Derek say was his last girlfriends name?_ **

_This one only took a minute._

**_Cora: Catherine_ **

_He let out another curse._

**_I have to go_ **

_He didn't wait for a reply. He hid his scent and steps, then he got out of his house and walked to the reserve._

_It was a bad idea. He should have told Talia about it. It was a really bad idea._

_Once he was a long way into the reserve, he started to walk more carefully, not wanting to step on something by accident. Stiles wandered for some minutes not knowing where to go, but then felt that pain again and his feet moved by themselves._

_He quickly found Kate, who was being followed by four men, clearly hunter by the guns and various weapons they had on them._

_Stiles wanted to hurt them, torture them, extend their death as much as he could._

_But then he thought better about it._

_He wasn't well trained yet, he didnt know how to fight, and the Hales were close and he still didn_ ' _t want Talia to know about him._

 _So even if he wanted to take his time, he actually didn_ ' _t have that option. Instead he chose the easier thing._

_Fire._

_Without a second thought, with all the power he had in him, he paralyzed the five hunters and, before they could begin to scream, muted them._

_He walked to them and stood up in front of the only woman. He saw how her eyes widened in shock._

_“I lied to you, Kate, I don_ ' _t like tasers, I prefer other things”_

_In a second, the four hunters behind her were covered by high flames. The fire was so strong, that all that was left once the fire disappeared after a minute was dust._

_Even Stiles was surprised._

_“I didn_ ' _t expect that”_

_Stiles shaked his head, sat on the ground, and then turned his attention again to the woman._

_She was looking at him with hate._

_“You hurt Derek, and I_ ' _m sure you were the mastermind behing the fire two years ago, so I_ ' _m gonna try to make it slower for you”_

 _The hunter wanted to say something, even if she wasn_ ' _t going to be heard, but she couldn_ ' _t open her mouth before she was surrounded my fire._

_Stiles managed to make it slow. He could see the way her hair burnt, how her skin turned red to be bleeding raw flesh and then bone, he saw her pretty face become an abstract painting of hate, disgust and pain._

_When everything was done, he got off the ground and started to walk home._

_He had to tell Cora what happened._

* * *

Stiles dodges the hunter before swinging his bat and cracking it against his head, looking at the way his neck breaks and how the bat and ground get covered in blood.

He hears the click of a gun and then a growl, he turns to see Peter ripping out a hunter's throat, his claws dripping crimson liquid and the body falling down. Before he can say something, his wolf turns to another hunter who is distracted and mercilessly jumps over him.

He's really mad because their dinner was interrupted.

He can't continue thinking about it when he sees from the corner of his eyes a hunter.

The man suddenly paralyzes and Stiles hits him on his ribs, making him fall. He starts to hit him repeatedly on his chest, stomach, legs and face, hearing how the bones break and the head loses its form. A puddle of blood and another fluids painting the ground.

He's a little mad too.

Stiles turns to the body with the broken neck and starts to hit it in a similar way, focusing more on his head than the other, hitting until no one could tell who this person was before.

He remembers this one shot Peter.

When he's done, he turns to his lover. He looks for a moment at the bodies close to him, seeing their open throats and chests, one of them without eyes and the other doesn't have skin in good parts of its face. His attention goes to his wolf, who was breathing heavily.

He walks to Peter, takes his hands and rest his head on his shoulder.

“You're indeed grumpy today” he says.

The wolf doesn't respond and stays still, Stiles can feel him taking breaths of his scent.

“I can't forget the first time I felt you. I was surprised by the little kid who smelles like ozone, petrichor, honey and fire”

Stiles takes his face, smiling when Peter leans on the tact.

He gets close and kisses him.

The kiss is needier than the one of this morning. He feels Peter putting one hand around his waist and one behind his neck, Stiles feels him graze his tongue between his lips and then chase his tongue. He moans when Peter draws away to bite his lips and then seeks for his tongue again.

Stiles can feel his mind going hazy as Peter sticks his hand under his shirt, passing his finger for his spine and then resting on his ass.

With all the self-control he has, Stiles moves his hands to Peter's chest and puts some space. He sees the sulky look on Peter.

“Though I'm not against continuing this later, I still want to know why you're so angry”

“I can tell you later”

“I want to know now”

His wolf makes a face before moving away. He watches him look for something in his pocket.

“I wanted to do this in another moment, but I guess I don't have an option”

He looks at Peter confused when the wolf raises his hand between them.

There's a ring in his hand.

Stiles stays quiet.

Seeing his lack of reaction, Peter puts the ring on his finger.

A ring. On his finger.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god”

Peter doesn't talk yet.

“This is- you are- that's why- now-” Stiles can't find the words.

The oldest looks at him with an amused smile while he continues babbling for another five minutes until he finally talks.

“Mieczysław”

Stiles shuts up.

“Do you want to marry me?” Peter asks.

He feels the tears falling from his eyes.

“Yes” he whispers. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I will!”

Peter smiles brightly at him, so pleased and happy than Stiles can't think on anything more beautiful.

He gives a step forward and takes Peter's lips with his.

The tears are probably mixing with the blood on their faces, they will have to get rid of the corpses soon, and maybe his dad won't be very happy with this.

But he doesn't care, they can take care of that later.

Right now, it's just them and the ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to put it in the story, but I imagine that when they met Stiles was in his first year of college so he was 18, and in the present events he is 19.  
> Also, there's a 20 years age gap between them.


End file.
